Twilights opposite
by monkeyseemonkeydo10101
Summary: What if Twilight didn't go the way it did? Edward Just left Bella in the wood, leaving her all depressed. She goes to get killed by to Volturi. And here is where things change, the Volturi take her in! How would Twilight end up?
1. Chapter 1

**So we begin…**

So I started becoming obsessed with the Twilight saga.

So I started to read twilight fan-fiction and came up with this story.

So here we are, umm… let's begin.

* * *

Bella has been sitting and moping around for days since Edward left her, but then she remembered the Volturi. "Charlie" Bella yelled. Charlie only replied with a huff instead of saying what or what now. So Bella explained where she was going for college. To reply Charlie mumbled "congrats".

* * *

**Hours later…**

Bella was rudely awakened by the flight attendant because the plane was landing. When she arrive she immediately went to the Volturi.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V:**

"May I speak with Aro please?" "Right this way mam" the lady replied. "Bella what lovely surprise" Aro said as I walked in the room. "I read the book and according to it I should die so kill me" I said right away.

* * *

**Aro P.O.V**

"That's not the only reason is it Bella" I replied. So she explained what happened. "One second Bella we need to discuss this" Then I turned to my coven. Demetri then started the discussion by saying "We could use her". "How" Alec asked. Felix then said "I don't know"? "Ok idiots let me explain… we could use her against the Cullen's, especially Edward" Jane replied a bit annoyed. "Let's not switch her yet" Caius said. "Brilliant" I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Aro then turned to me and asked, "Bella how would you like to live her in Volterra with us, and be my daughter that I would call Midnight". "Sure, but send a note to my dad saying that I'm living in Italy for the rest of my life" "Alec please show Bella her room" he said. As Alec and I were leaving Marcus told Jane to send the letter to my dad.

"So here's your room" Alec said as he left me in my room. When I opened the door I was amazed. The room was humungous and was black and red of course. Alice would be proud of me saying this but the best thing had to be the closet. All of the clothes were black, red, or dim. Everything was designer and when I say everything I meant it literally. I got bored exploring so I went to my couch and watched TV. Eventually I began to think about something… Edward loved my long brown hair, my style, and lastly me in blue. So I decided to completely change my look.

First I went to the bathroom and cut my hair to my shoulders. Then I took a shower using rose scented shampoo instead of using my usual strawberry scent. **(Mostly because they didn't have strawberry**) After I showered I put on a red robe and looked for the black and red hair dye. I dyed my hair black with a couple of red streaks. Next I went to my closet to pick something out, but before that I burned all of my clothes that I packed and threw away everything else. After looking around in the closet for a while I found something. I chose a red tank top, a very sort black mini skirt, black tights, very high high-heels, and black gloves. Then I put on bright red lip gloss and dark make up I found in the bathroom. I found some jewlry and put on the big silver hoop earings. Then I knew that Edward wouldn't approve of my look.

* * *

**1 year later**

**Edward P.O.V**

I believed Bella was dead so I decided to step in to the sun after by death request to the Volturi was revoked.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I saw Edward stepping into the sun so I ran through the crowd to move him. **(Luckily I was wearing blue jeans, a green plaid shirt, sneakers, and a brown wig. I wore this disuse I bought because Charlie was just leaving from his visit.)** I ran right into him moving him out of the sun. When he saw me he asked me "Am I dead?" "Edward you're not dead, listen to me you're not dead, I'm the ghost of Bella". "Bella" he asked. "No I'm the ghost of her" I replied "oh" he said disappointed. "Edward listen to me I want you to be happy and alive, can you do this for me?" I said. He just nodded as I left

* * *

**10 years later**

Bella still had short hair, but now it is just black.

* * *

**Alec P.O.V**

After everyone was in the living room I cleared my throat to get their attention. After I got all eyes on me I said **"I'm leaving".**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Ch. leave reviews. Tell me when you want the next chapter posted by. So Ya...

I suggest you read...

Like a Wild Daisy by KittieKat121 ( s/9214364/1/Like-A-Wild-Daisy)

The Guard of the Cullens by ShadowKitty896 ( s/11038360/1/The-Guard-of-the-Cullens)

In Fate's Hands by BlackDiamond15 ( s/9989843/1/In-Fate-s-Hands)

A New Life by belac lover 15 ( s/9260205/1/A-New-Life)

Long Wait by GoldenRavenClawPhoenix ( s/10997839/1/Long-Wait)

* * *

With love

monkeyseemonkeydo10101


	2. Chapter 2

**This is new**

I wanted to get this chapter out several days ago but I had set backs. So yay…let's get started.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

"What" I screeched. As I looked around everyone's mouth was opened with shock at what Alec had just said. Finally after a while Aro said something.

* * *

Aro P.O.V

"May I ask exactly why you want to leave Alec." He replied saying "well as you know I recently found my mate and she moved to Forks." "Aro I think we should let him" Jane said. "You may go Alec." He said thank you and ran off.

* * *

Alec P.O.V

I decided I should change my look. So I dyed my hair blond and bought lots of new clothes. I also texted her telling her I dyed my hair blond. Around her I went by Andrew Belmont. (My original name before I was changed) When I said my goodbye's Bella wasn't there. After all the goodbye's I took one step out the door. Then I was stopped suddenly when Bella grabbed my arm. She didn't say goodbye but instead said "If you see the Cullen's don't tell them I'm alive. Actually don't tell anybody I'm alive." Then she let go and walked away. So I took a taxi to the airport and boarded the plane.

* * *

Carlisle P.O.V

I was driving home when I saw a girl who was clearly dying so I took her home.

* * *

3 days later…

Alec P.O.V

I had been looking for her and still haven't found her. So I decided to go see the Cullen's and if they knew where she is.

A couple second later

When I got there I was about to knock on the door when Alice Cullen opened it. "What do you want Alec" she said rudely. "First off its no longer Alec, its Andrew now and I need your help. Alice started closing the door when I saw Avery and she saw me. She ran towards me in vampire speed screaming "Andrew!"

* * *

So that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it!

Until next time

Monkeyseemonkeydo10101


End file.
